Experiment Gone Wrong
by The Phoenix Avenger
Summary: The girl was an experiment gone wrong. Her, her friends and her brother were meant to die. But they defied fate and lived. The girl is willing to go kill people to protect her loved ones. But she sides with a guy she just met in order to protect them instead. Genius. Rated T for language and other things.


**El-chan: Hey guys, this a new fanfiction, Experiment Gone Wrong! Enjoy!**

**Kiki-chan: El-chan only owns her OCs!**

* * *

She screamed as the last needle for today entered the soft spot on the inside of her elbow. They sent her back into the containment chamber, with one small slit to let sunlight in and walls made of bulletproof glass separating her from her friends and brother. In the lab, they were fed twice a day, and, if they were lucky, they would give them a shower five times a month. They had shaved out heads, all except hers. Since she was one of the two girls in the facility, so they kept her hair shoulder length just to see the changes in appearance every single time they infected some foul, artificial liquid into her arm. The 30 minute period between the time it is put into them and the time it's been completely absorbed is excruciatingly painful. It feels like layers of skin peeled, no, ripped off of every inch of their poor, wounded bodies repeatedly for those painful minutes of which they spent screaming. She used be blonde, and she used to have green eyes. But now She has blue hair and purple eyes. And with every cursed experiment it changed even more. They wonder why She hasn't gone insane yet, like the rest of them. She wanted to live. Were they going to let her go? Are they going to kill her off once they are tired of her scream? They liked that. The sound of her pain. One female scientist would take her away from the boys once a week, to either bush her hair or change her clothes. Apparently the girl was lucky. Some human experimentation labs were prisons, full of screaming children and dead bodies, people writhing in pain from the deadly amounts of chemicals placed into their already dying bodies. After she bushed her hair she would check for head lice, then she would run out, run back in and push an item into my hand and force her back into the hell hole that wash the 'Alice's Home For

The Mentally Unstable' Experimentation room. Naturally it was, every time, a needle filled with weird black liquid.

The experiment that changed them was the last one the institute would ever approve.

She was strapped to the table, like usual. Her friends (all four of them who survived, that is) and brother were strapped to their respective tables as the scientists approaches is one by one and injected the fluids into our arms. They screamed and writhe in pain, until, She

stopped. The pain... Had stopped. They look over at me at grab a mirror and show me my appearance. The girls hair has grown down to her hips, and completely changed in colour. It was now black, and her eyes were a captivating shade of crimson. And then it hit her.

The overwhelming amounts of strength flowing through her was amazing, her sudden adrenaline rush gave her strength. The shadows

Slashed at the bonds that tied her to the table, and then it slashed through her brothers, then her friends. She knocked people out of the way with her shadows as she ran past scientists shocked at the nerve of those who dare defy them. But she kept facing forward and freeing as many people as possible as she ran. Her friends were behind her, her brother next to her.

They ran faster then they knew they could.

Eventually, they came to a town. They came to a sudden stop when they saw the sun rising. This was it. They were going to live.

"Hey guys, what are we going to call ourselves now?" The girl asked, staring at the beautiful colours the rising sun had produced.

"I'm going to call my self Sebastian." Her brother said. "I always loved that name." Her brother still had green eyes, and, when his hair grew out again, it would be blonde.

"I'm going to call myself Kiki!" Her blue haired friend shouted.

"Arthur." Her blonde haired friend said, looking at her with his dark brown eyes.

"I'm going to call myself Alfred!" The guy standing next to Arthur shouted. "I'm gonna be the hero!"

The girl smiled at Alfred and then realising it was her turn to say her name.

"Naomi." She said softly staring up at the sky. "Naomi." She repeated, with strength and confidence.

"Hi Nice to meet you Naomi! My names Kiki!" Kiki chirped.

"Nice to meet you too Kiki." She turned to Arthur and Alfred. "Nice to meet you two!"

"Nice to meet you too, Naomi!" Arthur smiled at her.

"Yeah!" Alfred echoed. Then Naomi turned to her brother.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I am you twin sister."

"Nice to meet you, twin!" They hugged.


End file.
